Introduction to the Stars
by Alvara19
Summary: Mr. Spock. That's what he had known him as when he had first met him. Just another time agent to con, he had thought. He really did not know what he was getting into at the time. Doctor/Jack Harkness Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of the related spinny offy thingys. If I did, there would be massive orgies between all the hot male characters either in the TARDIS or Jack's bed. All tentacle aliens are invited on Wednesdays.

Rated M for Hot Man Sex and a little Angst if you squint.

I thought I would be posting my two hundred drabble challenges just on my livejournal but decided to post this one here since I have proved that I am incapable of merely 'drabbling'. I'm doing this challenge in order to get back into the flow of writing again as well as writing yaoi. Please enjoy the Doctor and Jack goodness. ^-^

* * *

><p>One: Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Spock.<p>

That is what he had known him as when he had first met him. Just another time agent to con, he had thought. He really did not know what he was getting into at the time. Now he was racing across galaxies, saving worlds and people, fighting Slitheen and other crazy aliens with the Doctor and Rose at his side.

It had started subtly. Small flirtations and passing jokes that could be passed off as fifty-first century innuendo. Then small glances in his direction soon followed, the gazes that lingered just a few fractions of a second longer than they should have. It stopped being subtle only a few weeks after he first boarded the TARDIS.

Rose had gone to bed early that evening, being captured by some odd green and orange double headed race for a strange political reason and having to run for your life when the Doctor broke you free tended to be an exhausting day. Jack had winked at her like usual and blew her a kiss goodnight before deciding to fiddle with the TARDIS. It wasn't that difficult to understand some small components of her engines. Well, actually it was, but that was not going to stop him from at least trying.

He had just tweaked a setting on a thermal capacitor at the base of the console, only to put it back to the numbers that it had been set to when a blast of freezing air puffed in his face, when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and roughly pull him to his feet. He tensed, knowing that he had been caught messing with the Doctor's ship and expecting a through telling off for even thinking of touching the controls without the Time Lord's permission.

The last think he expected was for the Doctor to shove him against the console and kiss the living daylights out of him. He groaned against the colder lips pressing tightly against his, parting his own when a cool tongue laved his bottom lip sensually. Moaning, he brushed his fingers across the back of the Doctor's neck as the kiss deepened, feeling his breath catch in his throat when a hand cupped his groan roughly before finding the zipper and tugging it down quickly.

And the Doctor had wanted him to buy him a drink first. Apparently, Jack was not allowed the same luxury.

Clothing dropped to the floor faster than Jack had seen even in his time in the fifty-first century, cool hands exploring along the taut muscle of his chest, eager to feel the how the harsh curves of human flesh fit in their palms. The ex-conman moaned as they traced the outlines of ribs and skin between nimble fingers, wandering across his sensitive flesh as the Doctor did not waste time in discarding his own clothing.

Jack could careless about how fast they were going, both naked pressed against the TARDIS' console and panting heatedly as they explored each others' alien bodies. They did not have the time to go slow or to tease, the constant threat of Rose waking and interrupting them speeding up their movements as the Doctor wrapped a hand around his hard cock. Jack had to bite his bottom lip, not sure if he could last as long as he wanted to now that he finally had the Doctor hot under the collar and panting his name.

He breathed in lungfuls of the Time Lord's scent as he nipped and sucked at the long neck offered to him. It was like breathing in the smell of an old book, an ancient dull musk that spoke stories of the universe that one only like the Doctor would know of. The faint scent of leather mixed into that aroma was Jack's undoing as he wrapped his arms around the time traveler and pulled them flush together, not an inch of Time Lord skin not touching Human. Before he could even tell the Doctor what he wanted, long fingers were already brushing against his lips. He took them into his mouth and sucked them greedily, tasting more of the time lines swirling around the god-like creature making a white hot heat burn just below his navel.

The Doctor pulled his fingers away from Jack's lips after a few moments, preparing him quick and dirty, just the way the fifty-first century man liked it. It was like the Doctor was reading his mind to find every way to make him twist and arch his back in pleasure. A thumb rubbing across the top of his throbbing erection and a quick thrust of two fingers into his prostate convinced him further, making him have to really try to not come as the Doctor kissed him passionately.

Jack groaned when the slick fingers left him, spreading his legs more as his eyes meet ancient blue ones. He smirked before rubbing against the Doctor's straining erection and eliciting a heated moan from the mouth ravaging his. He brushed his prepared entrance against the length of the Doctor's hard cock, tempting him to just take him like he wanted him to for too long now. There was only so much lighthearted teasing a man like Jack Harkness could take before snagging someone. An uneven breath left him when the Doctor finally took hold of his hips, running his fingers across the smooth skin as he stilled the ex-conman's hips before slowly entering him.

He held his breath for several moments until the Doctor was fully inside of him, letting it go in a soft sigh and relaxing as he became used to comfortable stretch of the Time Lord being inside of him. The Doctor buried his face into the crook of his neck, his hot breath making Jack shiver slightly as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was the Doctor, his Doctor, holding him like a lover right now. He did not have long to linger on that intimate word before the old time traveler's lips were on his again, making his head spin as he slowly started to pull out of him and thrust back inside.

When the pace started to pick up to a rough fuck, a small bang of movement deeper in the TARDIS make Jack's heart rate pick up from more than his prostate getting hit in the most pleasurable way since he had seduced twin Arminti two years after becoming a time agent, their tentacles sure knew how to please a man but the Doctor was going a hell of a lot better job than even them. He grabbed the console with one hand to help him buck back and meet the hard thrusts, still worried of what the source of the sound was even when the Doctor did not seem interested in the slightest in stopping their tryst. He felt the need to warn the other just in case it was Rose waking from the sounds of their heavy panting and loud moans.

"Doctor..."

Jack threw his head back when he felt the Doctor's mind enter and fill his suddenly, biting his tongue as every hole in his memories, every forgotten little spot in his mind was filled with nothing but the Time Lord currently fucking him through the TARDIS' control center. He forgot how to breathe as he arched his back nearly in half, meeting every thrust with vigor as he raked his blunt nails down the Doctor's back. The ex-con man had sex with telepathic aliens before but this was so much more than he had ever experienced. It felt as if the Time Lord was a part of him, even more than a limb or a major organ. He could not find the words to describe it and he doubted he ever could, not if he had all of eternity to contemplate it.

It was his first time having sex with a Time Lord and he hoped to hell it would not be his last.

"Doctor!" Jack felt the familiar intensity of that heat coil below his navel, bucking desperately against the Doctor as ecstasy swallowed him whole. He shut his eyes tightly and clung to the Time Lord as his release hit him hard enough that he was sure some of his cum had split onto the TARDIS' console and shorted out a circuit or two. His back arched as heard the Doctor moan his name soft, a shot of freezing liquid entering him and making him gasp and shutter pleasantly from the feel of it inside of him before the Doctor kissed him deeply.

Jack kept his eyes closed, feeling the aftershock of his orgasm in both his body and mind as well as the Doctor's through the soft caress of a mental connection not yet closed. He grunted quietly when he felt the Time Lord leave him, a kiss pressed to his shoulder before all connect was severed. Jack moaned in protest, finally opening his eyes when he was sure he was not waking up from the most blissful dream he had ever had to see the Doctor already redressing. He opened his mouth to say something but the Doctor just grinned at him as he adjusted his leather coat and walked away toward the other side of the console to intersect a concerned Rose before she caught sight of the nude mess of unexpected sex that was Captain Jack Harkness. She never did learn of the reason why Jack was screaming for the Doctor like he was in trouble.

That had been the first and last time he had sex with his Doctor before Satellite five, before his Doctor had left him behind. But deep down in the bottom of his heart, Jack knew it was not the end. No. That night against the console was just the beginning of what they were going to be.

And when he first caught sight of that Doctor, with his silly bow-tie and tweed jacket, the same gleam in his eye as that one night, he knew.

That was only the introduction for what was to come.


End file.
